creepypastafilesfandomcom-20200223-history
Don’t let them BITE
Wolfie's life changed when she was about 4; she and her parents were camping in the woods when one night her brother, Alba, and her sister, Ilisapesi went exploring in the woods for about 30 minutes. Then they turned around and headed back. On the way back, they were stopped by a wolf growling at them. It was foaming at the mouth and they tried to walk by it very slowly but it growled at them during every step they took and had no choice but to make a mad dash for it. As they were running back, Wolfie fell on a branch that was stuck in the ground and she fell. The wolf was right behind her and she needed to get out of there as soon as possible; her brother and sister noticed she was no longer behind her and ran back to her as fast as possible. They saw her leg was stuck in the branch and couldn't get it out; when they tried pulling her out, her leg would get scratched and she would scream. This had attracted the attention of the wolf causing it to run to where the screams were. They could hear the wolf behind them and see its glowing eyes in the dark running after them. Wolfie’s siblings finally got her out but the wolf bit her leg and she fell back down to the ground and passed out. Her brother and sister got her parents and they rushed her to the hospital where she was tested and got blood shots once a week making sure nothing was infecting her body from the rabid wolf that was in the woods. The wolf in particular is a rare type of wolf named Canis lupus rufus (otherwise known as a red wolf). A female red wolf ends up being alone, looking for food, water and mates. The foam is a virus that turns any living thing into wolves, the bite needs to be deep in order to pass it on properly. Animals in the wild would take 2 weeks at minimum and 9 months at maximum to reach to their full form. Humans though, it is complicated, the virus to pass by on to humans varies on the person infected. 13 years went by and she is now 17 and she was starting to change. Her mom was the only one that noticed the change in her; she would look at a lot of fur coats or shirts. At first her mom thought it was just a phase, but it wasn't, this had been going on since she was 15. Her mom brought her to the hospital for a checkup. The two went to the same doctor that took care of her when she was bit; the doctor took her blood and scanned it. The results were shocking; it was saying that Wolfie was infected. The doctor didn’t know what this could've been from, other than the wolf she was bit by, but then how come it took so long to take effect on her body? The doctor thought that this was not new and that it started when she was 15 since that's when she got into a lot of fur related things. The doctor said that it's probably since her body stopped growing when she was 15 so her body hasn't been developing since then. This was the reason why Wolfie wasn't strong enough to fight the infection that was growing inside her. They decided to keep her at the hospital overnight and see what happens and the next day she would go home. Wolfie was unable to go to sleep as she replayed the night in her head when she was attacked by the wolf. This caused her sanity to snap and in doing so it released this animal instinct in her to hunt, eat and kill. Wolfie looked out the window, watching the people drive by her room. A nurse walked by her room and noticed that she was up and went in to check on her. The nurse saw Wolfie sitting like a dog on her bed that was by the window. The girl noticed someone was in her room and turned her head around in a quick motion. Then turning the rest of her body to the nurse; she got up and walked as agile as a panther, towards her ready to pounce. The nurse tapped her on the shoulder which made Wolfie attack her. She bit the nurse till she could not breath. All of a sudden, Wolfie snapped back into reality and noticing what she had done. She became very ash to herself that they ran out of the hospital. Back at home, she crawled through her window and changed out of her hospital gown and into a orange button up T-shirt, a thin fur brown coat, ripped dark blue denim jeans, and black and white checkered shoes and then left. Wolfie took her mom’s car and drove away. She decided to stop by a forest and went in. The girl stayed there till night when she woke up with wolves surrounding her and that instinct in her kicked back in again. Wolfie growled at them and barked, making the wolves surrender to her and bow down. She was their new leader. The wolves found in their instincts that the female red wolf who ran away and got lost, returned in spirit as a human woman. The girl knew what she had to do and knew what she had now become. Wolfie takes pride on leading her pack to hunt down any source of food they can eat. They are willing to do anything to protect the pack as they grew more closer with the wolves with many years to come. Wolfie was reported missing, many investigators are currently on the case to search up for Wolfie, to see where she went for all those years since her last sighting. Category:Creepypasta stories